1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a cardboard or other similar material box assembly which may be marketed independently (or containing a flexible sealed bag of litter material) and opened, after purchase, in a manner which opens at least substantially the entire upper side of the box and provides the box with upwardly and outwardly inclined flaps on at least three sides thereof. A predetermined quantity of litter material may be disposed within the box and used by one or more cats. Then, the box assembly may be closed in a fully sealed manner for disposal of the box and its used contents.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of litter boxes heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,292, 4,164,314, 4,501,226, 4,779,567, 4,782,788 and 4,800,842. However, these previously known forms of litter boxes do not include the overall structural and operational features of the litter marketing, use and disposal box of the instant invention.